


The Omnitrix in the Hands of a (Semi)Responsible Adult

by MyHumpsMyLovelyLadyLumps



Category: Ben 10 Series, Marvel 616, Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: Djinni & Genies, Gen, No Sex, Original Character(s), Three Wishes, Wish Fulfillment, the main character is from our world (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHumpsMyLovelyLadyLumps/pseuds/MyHumpsMyLovelyLadyLumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl from our world is given three wishes by djinn. She wishes to abandon this world in favor of the Marvel universe, among other things. Shenanigans ensue. Honestly, what did you expect?</p><p> </p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A Heart of Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ultimate Symbiote Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140849) by [nvzblgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvzblgrrl/pseuds/nvzblgrrl). 



Driving home from the nearby college Celestia Starz slowed.  A new shop had opened up where the old motorcycle shop used to be.  The display window no longer featured Harley Davidson brand leather riding gear but antique glass items.  For a long time she had had an obsession with small bottles and vials.  She loved to pretend they were full of magic potions or perhaps some exotic chemical mixture designed to give one super-powers.  When she was very young she had a miniature tea set.  The fragile china pieces had long since shattered and been thrown away.  Now she wondered if perhaps there was another full size tea set waiting for her inside. 

 Turning into the parking lot she found an empty space and parked her red Honda Civic.  Not a particularly glamorous car, but it got great gas mileage and that's what counted in her opinion.  Inside the store was packed, wall-to-wall junk.  Perfume bottles, oddly-shaped vodka bottles, crystal figurines, and other random assorted junk littered the room, some of it on shelves, some of it on tables, some of it just sitting on the floor.  Exploring, she was saddened to discover that there was no tea set to be had, though there were a number of other china wares.  Deciding that she'd simply have to make do with another addition to her bottle collection, she picked up a rather interestingly shaped old perfume bottle.  Immediately out of nowhere the owner of the establishment materialized. 

"That's 84.99 my dear." the old woman said.  Celestia's jaw dropped.

"What? Are you kidding?" she demanded.

"Afraid not, dear." the old woman answered. 

"Well forget it then." she grumbled while setting the bottle back down.  The old woman smiled blandly at her before moving to help another customer. Glaring after her, Celestia slipped the bottle into her purse.  She didn't always shoplift, but when she did, she never got caught. How could she? Her parents were celebrities. Which made her a celebrity, by default.

"Serves her right. That price is ridiculous." she muttered to herself as she left the store. As she drove home she kept glancing at the bottle.  It was the most expensive thing she had ever stolen, and she was wondering what sort of perfume could possibly be so valuable.  The bottle still had about an ounce of rose-colored fluid in it. 

"It had better be damn worth it." she said to herself.  Pulling into her driveway she grabbed her purse.  She got out, locked the car, and headed inside.  She came to a halt when every single person she knew jumped out and screamed at her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they screamed.

"What the fuck?" she demanded. "My birthday's not till tomorrow."

"That's why we're having the party today! To surprise you!" her mother cried.

"Well, congrats. You surprised me." Celestia deadpanned.

"Aren't you excited?" her mother asked.

"After twenty-three of these things, you start to get used to it." Celestia responded. "And you know I'm not a "Party" person."

Her mother frowned then said, "You could at least pretend to be happy, Celestia."

Celestia forced the stupidest, fakest grin she could onto her face.

"I'm happy." she said in the most sarcastic voice she could. Then tromping up the stairs to her room she dumped her stuff on her bed. When she turned around, it was to face her father.

"Celestia, we have guests. You will behave." he said in a threatening tone.

"Fine." she said. "Give me a minute, will you?" she asked. She waited until he had gone back down the stairs to hurl the bottle of perfume at the wall. It shattered, spilling rose-colored fluid everywhere.

Immediately on contact with the air the liquid inside began to evaporate into thick red mist.

"Fuck." she stated profoundly.  The red mist began to coagulate into a thick slimy substance in the shape of a person. 

"What the hell?" she muttered, backing away quickly.  The slime finished solidifying into a person shape and details began appearing; Fingernails, hair, and clothes.  As the last details formed other colors began spreading across this strange creature.  Light brown skin, yellow eyes _(yellow?),_ and a white dress shirt under the crimson suit jacket.  His eyes were vaguely Asian-looking. _(Was that racist?)_   His suit was impeccably clean and well put, despite his unruly red hair.  After he finished emerging from the shattered remains of the bottle he began to talk, and _boy_ did he talk fast.

"Well, _that_ was dramatic!  Who are you?  I'm Rakshasas.  Did you break my bottle?  Why did you break the bottle?  You know traditionally you're supposed to open the bottle and the rub on it to get our attention.  The rubbing produces a ringing sound inside the bottle.  Which is preferable to just breaking it.  Do you know how disorienting it is to have a transmutation forced on you by someone breaking a bottle?  Well, I suppose I can't really complain since I was stuck inside there, but next time, if there is a next time, I would appreciate it if you would just do it the traditional way." he said rather quickly.  He looked rather put out as he said so.

"Um." was all she could respond with.  He grinned at her.

"Never met a djinn before?" he asked slyly.

"A what?" she asked meekly.

"A djinn. Some like to call us genies." he said while smirking at her discomfort.

"A genie, really?" she said rather skeptically.

"You just saw me emerge from a bottle didn't you?" he said while puffing himself up rather proudly.

"I suppose." she said while staring down at the glass shards. 

"Wait, so do I get three wishes?" she asked.

"Naturally." he responded. "You did free me from imprisonment after all."

"How did you get stuck in there?" she asked.

"..." he shifted uncomfortably. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"If you must know it was an accident.  I was checking out the inside of the bottle to see if it was comfortable, and someone put the stopper back in."  he said sighing.

"So you were stuck?" she asked smiling.

"Yes." he said curtly. "If you don't mind I'd like to get back home soon, so if you could just make your three wishes now that would be great."

"OK." she said. "For my first wish..." she trailed off. "Um..." She didn't want to spend it on something stupid.

"...Why don't we start with your name?"  he suggested.

"Celestia Starz." she answered.

"Well, Celestia it's standard practice nowadays to wish for fame, fortune, and some other trivial things.  A long time ago people wished for more appropriate things; like the love of their life to return their affections or talent in the arts, but people don't do that anymore.  Such a waste, really."

"Is there some way I can save a wish for later?" she asked. He frowned.

"I could give you my phone number, but I think it would be easier if I just gave you an emergency wish." He said. "An emergency wish can be activated anywhere at any time."

"Cool. How does it work?" she asked.

"Simple. I'll expend some energy tying wish fulfillment to a particular word for you, and then the next time you use that word your wish will be granted." he said. "Is that what you want? An emergency wish?"

"Yes, can I just have three of those? I have a party to get to." she said.

"OK." he said.  Then he muttered something under his breath and his eyes seemed to glow for a moment. "Done. The word is serendipitous. Be careful not to use the word accidentally."

"OK. Thanks." she said as she peered out of her room.

"This way." she said.

He followed her out of her room, down a hallway, down a second set of stairs, through an entryway, and out the front door. All without alerting her parents or the guests.

"Bye." she said awkwardly. He nodded and, just like that, he was gone. Into thin air. Slipping back into the house she went back to her room. She moved a rug over the broken glass, and changed clothes. Once she was ready, she put a carefully neutral expression on her face, and went to face the party.

 

After the party was over (She got nothing she wanted.) the guests went home. Sighing she started to go to her room, but her father stepped in her way.

"Celestia." he started.

"What now?" she snapped.

"Watch your tone, young lady." he warned. "Now Celestia, I want you to explain to me and your mother why you didn't behave properly."

"Mother and I." she corrected. He scowled. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I behaved just fine." she said.

"You didn't thank everyone. You kept asking how long they intended to stay. You refused to smile for any pictures. You wouldn't eat your own birthday cake. And to top it all off, you're dressed inappropriately." he said. She looked down at her outfit in confusion. Blue jeans and an Avengers t-shirt.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked.

"This was supposed to be a formal event. Now that your an adult, you're expected to act like one. That means being sophisticated." he said.

"If I'm an adult now, how come you never treat me like one?" she snapped.

"I do." he snapped back. "You don't behave like one."

"I behave the same way you did when you were my age. You seem to expect me to behave like an old woman." she snarled.

"That's because I want you to have a better life than I did." he said.

"Wrong. You want me to live the life you wished you had lived. That's why I didn't get anything I wanted today. I spoke to some of the guests. They told me, you told them, that I didn't like Marvel anymore. You told them to get me fantasy novels." she practically screamed.

"So? What's wrong with expanding your horizons a little? The problem you seem to have is that if something doesn't fit into your narrow interests, you refuse to even listen to people talk about it. How are you ever going to find more things that you like unless you talk to people about their interests? Not everything can be about you, you know." he said, straining to keep his voice down.

"So what if I don't want to talk about other people's stupid hobbies?" she snapped at him. "It's my American right to say whatever I want, and not listen to other people bitching about it."

"You have a poor understanding of what "American rights" are, young lady." he said, frowning.

"Fucking educate me, then." she snapped.

"You have to respect other people's opinions, even if you don't agree with them." he said.

"No, I don't." she snapped. "Nowhere in the Constitution does it say, you have the right to be heard. It does say, you have the right to freedom of speech, but it doesn't say anyone will listen."

"Well. That may be, but you still have to listen to me. And I'm telling you to stop being so anti-social. It's not good for you." he said.

"I can be anti-social all I want! That's my prerogative!" she snapped.

"Not if you intend to continue living in this house, you can't." he said crossing his arms.

"You know what? Fine. I won't live here anymore." she snapped.

"You don't mean that." her mother cut in.

"Oh yes I do." she said. She stepped past her father, stomped up to her room, opened a secret floor safe, and pulled out her secret stash. 5,000 American dollars. She stuffed her money into her purse. Then she stomped back downstairs, and right outside. Her parents followed her.

"Where do you think you're going?" her father asked.

"Anywhere else." she snapped back. She dumped her bag into the front passenger seat of the car, and then got in on the driver's side.

"You'll be back, you have nowhere to go." he said, confidently.

"Nope, you're never gonna see me again." she said. She put it in reverse and backed out. In her anger and haste she forgot to put her seat-belt on. As she headed down the street she put on the radio. It was playing one of her favorite songs. "Superheroes" by The Script.

_"All the life she has seen_

_All the meanest side of me_

_They took away the prophet's  dream_

_For a profit on the street_

_Now she's stronger than you know_

_A heart of steel starts to grow_

_All his life he's been told_

_He'll be nothing when he's old_

_All the kick and all the blows_

_He won't ever let it show_

_'Cause he's stronger than you know_

_A heart of steel starts to grow_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been struggling to make things right_

_That's how a superhero learns to fly_

_(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)_

_When you've fighting for it all your life_

_You've been working every day and night_

_That's how a superhero learns to fly_

_(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)_

_Oh-oh, oh, oh_

_Oh-oh, oh, oh"_

As she came up on a sharp curve she let up off the gas a little, but didn't brake. She should have braked. They had just moved to the mountains, and she wasn't familiar with these roads yet.

 

_"All the hurt, all the lies_

_All the tears that they cry_

_When the moment is just right_

_You'll see fire in their eyes_

_'Cause he's stronger than you know_

_A heart of steel starts to grow_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been struggling to make things right_

_That's how a superhero learns to fly_

_(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)_

_When you've fighting for it all your life_

_You've been working every day and night_

_That's how a superhero learns to fly_

_Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power (power, power, power, power, power)_

_(Power, power, power, power)_

_Every day, every hour turn that pain into power_

_(Power, power, power, power)_

_(Power, power, power, power)  
_

_Every day, every hour turn that pain into power"_

She came around the corner a bit too fast, and was surprised to see a stoplight. A red one. Somebody was already pulling through, coming the other way.

_"She's got lions in her heart_

_A fire in her soul he's a got a beast_

_In his belly that's so hard to control_

_Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow_

_Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_

_She's got lions in her heart_

_A fire in her soul he's a got a beast_

_In his belly that's so hard to control_

_Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow_

_Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been struggling to make things right_

_That's a how a superhero learns to fly_

_(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)_

_When you've fighting for it all your life_

_You've been working every day and night_

_That's a how a superhero learns to fly_

_Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power (power, power, power, power, power)_

_Oh, yes (power, power, power, power)_

_Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power_

_(Power, power, power, power) Ooh, yeah_

_Whoa (power, power, power, power)_

_(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)"_

She started to go for the brake but it was too late. Her car collided with the oncoming truck.

_"When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been struggling to make things right_

_That's how a superhero learns to fly"_

She went flying through the windshield. She sailed over the bed of the truck and right off the side of a ravine. As she sailed through the air she did the only thing she could think to do.

"Serendipitous!"


	2. Chapter One: Poole Party

Celestia screamed as she fell. Images pressed in all around her. Spider-man, Venom, Doc Ock, the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, and various other super-heroes and super-villains. As panicked as she was she didn't pay attention to detail, but a few of the images jumped out at her.  Spider-man fighting Doc Ock, Venom fighting Anti-Venom, the Avengers fighting Loki and the Chituari.  She vaguely recognized the last image as being from the Avengers movie.  Suddenly the images stopped and she was falling through the air high above the New York city landscape.  She recognized the Avengers' tower from Age of Ultron, as well as the Empire State building. 

Celestia stopped screaming as she fell past the Empire State building and plummeted to the earth below.  Oddly enough, seeing solid ground far below her calmed her down.  Now that she was no longer falling with no end in sight, her years of sky-diving experience took over.  She slipped into a spread-eagle position laying parallel to the ground, this would cause her body to slow down as the increased surface area caused air resistance. Panic started to return, however, as she realized she had no parachute.  "Well, shit." she muttered, the sound of her voice lost in the rushing wind.  Then there came a yank and sudden deceleration.

"Oomph."  she grunted.  Then looked up to see... Spider-man!  He had grabbed the back of her shirt and was now web-swinging them both to safety, along with her bag.  Landing on top of a nearby building, he let go of her shirt and helped her to her feet.

"Are you OK?"  he asked.  She just gaped at him.  He stared back.

"Um... Hello?"  he asked.  "You OK? Should I call for an ambulance?"  Finally, she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  I just wasn't expecting you to pop outta nowhere and rescue me." she said.

"Yeah, well that's kinda what I do."  he responded.  "Why were you falling?  Please don't tell me you jumped."

"No... I was... Um... Kinda... Pushed?"  she managed to say.

"What?! By who?! From which floor?!"  he demanded, outraged.

"Oh... A super-villain, I think." she said.  "He's probably long gone by now."  Making up lies on the spot had always been one of her strong suits. 

"Damn. Which one?" he asked. 

"I don't know. I've never seen him before." she said. She looked around.

"My bag?" she asked. He handed it to her.

"Be careful from now on, OK?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks again." she said as she headed for the edge of the roof. He watched her descend the fire escape, then web-swinged away. Presumably to look for her so-called super-villian.

 

Later that day, she stood in front of a large warehouse. She nervously fingered the strap on a large duffle bag she was carrying. She had spent her next wish one gaining an identity in this world. Along with some major cash. Now she stood in front of the Taskmaster Institute, wondering if she had the nerve to set foot inside.

"Can I help you?" came a voice from within the door which was partially open. To her awe and amazement, the Taskmaster himself came casually striding out. She nervously shifted her weight from one foot to another as he sized her up.

"Well?" he inquired.

"I want to hire you." she said breathlessly. Then she stared at the ground, unable to meet his gaze.

"You got the money to hire me, darling?" he said, mocking her southern accent. She nodded slowly, then unzipped the duffle bag to show him. Sitting on top of her personal affects was a solid gold bar. Ten pounds of gold, approximately. She pulled it out and handed it to him. He stared at it in astonishment for a moment, then drew himself up, suddenly all business.

"What exactly can I do for you, ma'am?" he asked.

"I want you to train me. I want to be a super-hero." she said, a bit more confident now. He considered this for a moment.

"I don't normally train women. No offense, but they just can't seem to keep up with my rigorous training regimen." he said. "But I suppose, if you're going to pay extra, I can make a special exception for you."

She smiled.

"I'll do my best to keep up." she promised.

 

A week later, she was perusing a list of mercenaries online when she stumbled across something interesting. A mercenary by the name of Gwenpool had supposedly wiped out an entire boat full of alien arms dealers by herself. Remembering the comics, Celestia realized that Gwenpool must be Gwen Poole, the main character of a Marvel comic about a girl who got sucked into the Marvel universe from the "real" universe.

"I bet she'd make a decent sidekick." Celestia said. "Or a training partner."

She grabbed her costume, and called down the hall of the Institute, "Sensei, I'll be back later. I'm going to go recruit a sidekick for my super-hero schemes."

"OK." came the reply from Taskmaster's office. "Remember we leave tomorrow for our trip."

"Gotcha." she called back. "I'll be ready."

They were leaving the next day to go on a "training journey" across the United States. Taskmaster had explained that it was necessary to keep moving the Institute around in order to keep it hidden from the authorities. Since his last class had graduated, and he wasn't currently taking on new students, he had decided it was time to disappear again. That meant taking a RV cross-country, liquidating his assets, and picking a new location to set up again. Since he was still training her, he had decided to take her with him. In other words, they were going on a road trip.

She smiled to herself, as she slipped into her costume. Then she grabbed her sniper rifle and strode out.

 

She was sitting on a building adjacent to the one Gwen was in, waiting for her to stride by a window so she could get her attention, when it happened. She had planned on popping off a few rounds at objects near Gwen to show off how good of a shot she was, but instead she found herself aiming down the scope at MODOK. His giant squid like fortress had shown up out of nowhere, and he had blasted his way into Gwen's room. Celestia was trying to figure out what he wanted, with no audio clues to help her, when he suddenly blasted one of the figures in the room to ash.

"Shit." Celestia said, quickly peering into the scope. Aiming the rifle into the room, she discovered that it was not Gwen who had been killed. Gwen was fine, although it looked like she was crying. Whoever had died must have been someone close to her.

"Humph." Celestia grunted. She took careful aim, then fired, shattering the gemstone on MODOK's forehead. With his primary weapon gone and an unknown enemy nearby, MODOK wisely chose to retreat. Returning to his fortress, and directing it out of range of fire, he departed. Celestia got up and stared at the building Gwen was in. MODOK's attack had caved in an entire wall of the room, leaving a massive hole in the building.

"Well that's unfortunate. Glad I'm not paying for it." she said. She noticed Gwen looking her way and waved. Gwen just stared. It occurred to Celestia that maybe she should have introduced herself to Gwen first. If she had actually gone through with her plan and fired near Gwen, she might have inadvertently made Gwen think she was trying to kill her. That would have been bad. She was trying to recruit Gwen as an ally, not make her an enemy. Oh, well. Things had worked out in her favor. She left her building and met up with Gwen on the ground.

"Hi, I'm Celestia." Celestia said, sticking her hand out confidently. Gwen shook it, but looked uncertain.

"I don't know you. Why did you help me?" Gwen asked.

"I was actually planning on shooting into that building to frighten you. I wanted to show off my skills. To convince you that I'm worth your time. I'm planning on becoming a super-hero, and I want you to work for me." Celestia said. "I saw MODOK tearing up your room and decided to help. I'm sure my shooting was good enough to impress you, anyway."

Gwen stared at her for a moment.

"So what? Now I'm supposed to be your henchman?" Gwen said.

"Side-kick." Celestia corrected. "Super-heroes don't have henchmen."

She considered her statement for a moment, then revised it. "Well, I guess the Superior Spider-Man did, but he was more of an anti-hero than a super-hero."

Gwen looked surprised.

"You know about the Superior Spider-Man?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm from the "real" world too." Celestia said. "Although I'm not sure it's the same "real" world your from. In my world, your fictional too."

"I am? Are you sure? They could've just started making comics about me after I got sucked into this world." Gwen said.

"You were originally just a mash-up of Gwen Stacy and Deadpool. Back when they were making Gwen variant covers of all the comics. You didn't become an actual character with a name until recently. Your costume was so popular you sort of forced the writers to make a comic about you. The part where you came from the "real" world was supposed to be a parody of all those fan fictions where the main character gets sucked into their favorite fictional universe." Celestia tried to explain. "And also, the writers said in an interview that you were fictional. I guess they wanted to cover their butts, in case someone tried to sue them for some stupid reason."

Gwen just stared at the ground, trying to comprehend what she was hearing.

"How is what happened to me any different than what happened to you?" Gwen asked.

"Not much. I'm just someone who was lucky enough to have three wishes granted by a genie." Celestia said. "I hated my life, but loved Marvel comics, so here I am."

"That's kind of a cheap back-story." Gwen said.

"At least I have one." Celestia retorted. "In "The Unbelievable Gwenpool" comics, you don't even have a back-story. You just keep saying, "I don't wanna talk about it." What's up with that?"

"..." Gwen didn't answer. She just stared at the ground dejectedly.

"So I'm fictional." she whispered. "All this time I thought I was the only real person in this universe."

"Don't think of it that way." Celestia urged. "Think of it this way: All of the universes are real. It's all one big, connected multiverse. But some of the universe leave recordings of their existence in other universes. Less like an author making something up, and more like a prophet telling a true story of another world."

"That would mean that the authors are not the ones in control of what happens." Gwen said, confused. "If they're not making it up, who is?"

"Nobody." Celestia said. "Unless your religious. Then you could say it's a god of some kind."

"This is making my head hurt." Gwen complained.

"Me too. Let's stop thinking about it, and just pretend we're both from the "real" world and everyone else here is fictional." Celestia said.

"Sounds good." Gwen said, nodding. Then she looked around. People were starting to congregate around the damaged building.

"Guess we should get out of here. You have someplace we can go?" Gwen asked.

"Does that mean your gonna join me?" Celestia said.

"Sure. It'll be nice to finally be able to talk to someone about the comics, without them thinking I'm totally crazy." Gwen said.

"Super." Celestia said. "You can help me train too. Taskmaster's a great teacher."

"Your training with the Taskmaster?" Gwen gasped. "How'd you get the money?"

"Three wishes, remember? I've got an identity in this world now, and I'm filthy rich." Celestia grinned. Gwen grinned too, and together they returned to the Taskmaster Institute.

 

Once back, Celestia introduced Gwen to Taskmaster. They explained that they were both from another universe, and that Gwen was also a mercenary. They left out the part where Taskmaster was a fictional character where they were from. He seemed impressed with what Gwen had managed to accomplish thus far. When he asked if Gwen also wanted training, she explained that she didn't have an identity in this world yet.

"I think I have a solution to that." Celestia said. "But we'll have to go out again."

"Where?" asked Gwen and Taskmaster in unison. They glanced at each other. Celestia looked at both of them.

"Someplace Gwen's familiar with."

 

At Ronnie's, a tailor who made costumes for super-heroes, Gwen, Taskmaster, and Celestia walked in.

"Alright lady." Celestia said. "I know you have a consultation coupon for Dr. Strange. Hand it over or I'll sick the Taskmaster on you."

"Excuse me?" Ronnie asked.

"Please Ronnie, I really need it." Gwen said. "I really need to get an identity in this universe. I don't have a citizenship or anything else I need to get a bank account."

Ronnie stared at them. They stared back. After about a minute of staring, she relented.

"Coupon not cheap. Serious favor. You pay back later." she said, pulling an ornate wooden box out of her desk.

"Absolutely, whatever you need." Gwen said. She held out her hands. Ronnie opened the box, pulled out an egg, and put it in Gwen's hands. Then she squashed it. The egg mysteriously vanished, leaving nothing but a card in Gwen's hands. 8:00 AM it read.

"Huh?" Gwen said. Celestia nodded. Taskmaster stared.

"Magic." he breathed.

"Yup." Celestia said. Gwen just seemed confused.

"This is the coupon?" she asked. "What does it mean, eight o'clock?"

"That's the appointment time." Celestia said. "We'll have to get up early to get ready to leave town, because eight o'clock is when we're supposed to leave. Right, Sensei?"

Taskmaster nodded.

"Hopefully the appointment won't take too long." he said.

"You leave town? You come back when?" Ronnie asked, looking at Gwen. Gwen shrugged.

"End of summer." Celestia said. Ronnie nodded.

"You pay back then." she said. Gwen nodded.

"We should probably go now. It's getting late. Unless you have something else you need to do?" Celestia asked.

"No. Bye Ronnie." Gwen said. Ronnie waved her off, and they left.

 

The next day, they were packing everything into the RV, when Gwen suddenly teleported a few feet sideways.

"What the hell?" Taskmaster said. Celestia ignored it, she'd been expecting it.

"Look! I've got a driver's license. That's means I can help Taskmaster drive the RV." Gwen said, flashing a card. Taskmaster frowned beneath his mask. He glanced at the clock. 8:01AM. Dr. Strange must have frozen time during the appointment.

"Your definitely not driving with a magically fabricated license. No one drives this RV, but me." he said. Gwen looked put out.

"Why?" she whined.

"It's too dangerous. This RV has been tricked out with all kinds of weapons and advanced tech. If we ever get chased I'm the only one who can pilot it." he said.

"Pilot it? It flies?" Gwen asked.

"No, but it goes very fast." Taskmaster said. "Now help me get this equipment into the RV."

"Humph." Gwen pouted.

 

They were on the road when it occurred to Taskmaster that they had not gassed up the RV. They stopped at a gas station to fuel up. He was pumping gas, and the girls were inside picking out some snacks when some jerk decided now would be a good time to rob the gas station.

"Alright, hands in the air! This is a robbery!" He shouted, pulling a gun out of his pocket. Celestia dove for the ground, ducking behind a shelf. Gwen wasn't far behind her. They peered out from behind the shelf at the man.

"You two! Get out here! Stay where I can see you!" he shouted. Gwen pulled a pistol out of her bag. Celestia rolled her eyes.

"No need to waste a bullet, Gwen." she whispered to her. Gwen looked confused.

"How else are we gonna take him out?" she asked. Celestia winked.

"Just like this." she said. Then putting her hands in the air, she stepped out from behind the shelf.

"Now come over here!" the man shouted. Celestia calmly walked over to the man, who kept the gun trained on her. Before he could react, she swiped the gun from him. Then she pistol-whipped him. Down he went. Everyone in the gas station stared at her.

"He forgot to take the safety off." Celestia explained, placing the gun on the counter. Then she went back to picking out her snacks. Gwen carefully slipped her gun back into her bag before joining her. For a moment no one did anything else. Then somebody laughed.


	3. Chapter Two: "And Then There Were Ten"

Back on the road again, the three of them kept mostly to themselves. Taskmaster drove, Gwen cleaned her guns, and Celestia was drawing. It was fairly quiet for most of the day. They stopped to get gas, to eat, and to use the bathroom. The RV had its own bathroom, but Taskmaster didn't want them to use it unless they had to. Pumping sewage out of the tank was gross, dirty work, and he didn't want to have to do it more often than he had to.

Eventually they reached their intended destination. A campground in Georgia. The weather was pleasant enough so Taskmaster decided they could camp out instead of sleeping in the RV. They set up the camping equipment, and whilst Taskmaster was preparing dinner, Gwen and Celestia stretched. They had been cooped up in the RV all day and now that they were out they were feeling sore from sitting down all day.

"How about a race?" Gwen asked.

"I hate running." Celestia said.

"You'll never get in shape with that kind of attitude." Gwen said. Celestia just made a face. They sat down at a picnic table. Taskmaster came out with the food.

"Time to eat." he said, setting the dish down. They stared at it.

"What is that?" Gwen asked.

"Haggis." he answered. Celestia gagged.

"What?" he asked.

"Nope!" Celestia declared. "I'm not eating that."

"Hmm. Well, I have some sushi in the freezer." he said.

"What kind?" Celestia asked.

"California rolls." he answered.

"I'm good with that. Do you have any sauces to go with it?" Celestia asked.

"I dunno. I'll have to check." he said. He went back into the RV. As soon as he'd turned his back, Celestia started digging through her bag. She pulled out a packet of beef jerky, grabbed some, then passed the packet to Gwen.

"What do you got?" Celestia whispered. Gwen picked though her stuff. She pulled out a couple packets of fruit snacks, and tossed one to Celestia. They quickly devoured the food while Taskmaster was thawing the sushi in the microwave.

 

Later, while Taskmaster was working out, and Gwen was doing some target practice, Celestia announced she was going for a walk.

"Don't go too far. There are snakes in these woods." Taskmaster said.

"I'm wearing knee high boots." Celestia pointed out. Taskmaster shrugged. She shrugged back then left.

She was a couple miles away when she decided she was far enough away.

_"Time for Operation: Get Cool Super-powers."_ she thought. But what kind of powers did she want? She only had one wish left, and she didn't want to waste it. It was so hard to decide. Why couldn't she just have them all? Actually... Why couldn't she? There was no reason she couldn't have every power there was. But, how would she control that much power? There was a downside to everything wasn't there? Then she had an idea.

"Maybe. Just maybe. This could work." she said aloud. First, she looked around her to make sure she was completely alone. Then she whispered to herself, "I wish I had an Omnitrix."

The Omnitrix was the perfect solution. As many different powers as you could imagine, and it was so easy to control, a ten year old boy could figure it out.

"And some powers for Gwen too." she added as a bit of an afterthought. Then she held her arms out as if to take something from someone and said, "Serendipitous!"

Nothing happened.

At least not at first.

She was starting to feel annoyed and cheated, when it happened. A shooting star appeared in the night sky. It sailed down towards the ground. Then, abruptly, it changed course. It was shooting straight towards her!

"OhfuckmewhathaveIdone." she somehow managed to spit out before it struck. It hit the ground directly in front of her and came skidding along, digging a trench into the ground as it went. She dove aside just in time to avoid being pulverized.

Standing up, she brushed herself off, then walked over to the front end of the trench. She leaned over to look at it. It was a metal pod about the size of a basketball. The ground around it was scorched black. Small flames were still burning in some places. The metal pod was glowing faintly. As she watched it cooled off enough that it stopped glowing.

"Looks like a satellite or something." she quoted. Forgetting what happened next, she was caught off guard when the ground collapsed beneath her. She went sliding down the slope with a cry. Straightening up, she brushed herself off again. Then she approached the pod.

It opened with a hiss. She looked inside. Sure enough there was an Omnitrix. It looked just like the one Ben wore in the TV show. She reached for it. It jumped up and clamped onto her wrist. She stared at it. It had just occurred to her that she hadn't wished for an instruction manual. Which meant she would have to figure out how to unlock all the aliens on her own. Oh well.

She clambered out of the hole in the ground and headed back towards camp. As she walked she fiddled with the Omnitrix. It didn't take her long to figure out how to open the menu. She quickly selected "Heatblast" and pressed down on the dial. With a flash of green light and a loud whooshing sound, she transformed.

Tall, humanoid, with a body that resembled chucks of rock floating in magma, and a head that was on fire, she pretty much looked like a monster.

"I look like a nude, female version of Ghost Rider." she complained. Oh, well. She experimented with controlling fire while she made her way back to camp. She didn't start any forest fires while she was practicing. That would be irresponsible, right?

 

When she entered the clearing where the camp was, Gwen screamed.

"Ah! It's Dormammu! Tasky help!" she shouted. Taskmaster exited the RV.

"Who or what is Dormammu?" he asked. Then he spotted Celestia.

"What the hell?" he shouted, drawing a gun seemingly from nowhere.

"Relax, guys. It's me, Celestia." Celestia said. They just stared at her. She sighed.

"I paid Tasky in gold. I shot MODOK's gemstone out." she said. "Convinced yet?"

They exchanged glances, then approached her. Taskmaster lowered his gun, but didn't put it away.

"How'd you end up like this?" he asked. He reached out and gently prodded her arm. Then jerked his hand back, his glove singed.

"I used my last wish on super-powers." she said. She didn't mention having wished for Gwen to have powers too. It would be funnier to watch her figure it out on her own.

"Super-powers?" he asked. "That seems like a waste. Why not just wish for whatever you planning on achieving with said powers?"

"Because what I want to achieve is having fun. It would have been a waste to just wish that I was having fun. That would have made it temporary. This way I'll have fun for a long time." she responded.

"I wish I had powers." Gwen pouted. Celestia smiled.

"You should've found a djinn, then." she said. She wondered how Gwen would react to finding out she had powers too. How long would it take her to figure it out?

"So you have the power of being a flaming monster then?" Gwen said, ignoring the provocation.

"She's not a monster. She's an alien." Taskmaster said. Both girls looked at him. He shrugged.

"Look at her. What else could she be?" he asked. He looked at Celestia.

"How exactly does it work?" he asked.

"I found a weird watch. It was in a metal pod that fell out of the sky. I reached for it and it jumped up and clamped onto my wrist. I fussed with it for a bit, then turned into this." she said.

Beyond his mask, Taskmaster's eyes widened.

"A watch you say? Like a wristwatch?" he asked. She nodded.

"Do you think she'll be like this forever?" Gwen asked.

"I don't wanna be fire girl forever." Celestia half-quoted. "How am I supposed to pick up any hot guys, if I charcoal their skin when I touch them?"

Changing the script was fun. What little she could remember of it, anyway.

"Don't worry, Celestia. We'll figure this out." Taskmaster said.

Then the Omnitrix started beeping  and flashing red. She glanced at it, and with a whoosh of sound and a flash of red light she turned back into herself.

"I'm me again!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air. Gwen pouted.

"So you can change back and forth anytime you want?" she asked.

"Apparently." Celestia answered. Taskmaster put his gun away.

"I'm going to go take a look at that metal pod. You two stay here until I get back. And don't mess with that watch anymore." he said. Then he jogged off into the woods, in the direction Celestia had come from. Following the soot-black foot prints was easy enough.

 

Not long later, Celestia was behind the RV, messing with the watch.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked, slipping behind the RV with her. Celestia looked up briefly.

"Trying to figure out all the controls on this thing." she said.

"Taskmaster said not to mess with that thing." Gwen said.

"So?" Celestia said staring at the watch.

"If you're not going to listen to him, what was the point in hiring him?" Gwen asked.

"He's here to train me, not to boss me around." Celestia answered flippantly.

They slipped back out from behind the RV and sat down next to the campfire they'd made earlier. Celestia continued messing with the watch.

"So what was it like, being an alien?" Gwen asked.

"Not much different from being human." Celestia said. "I just looked different."

A thought occurred to her.

"Hey, we should try capitalizing on this." she said. "I bet we could make some serious dough."

"You think?" Gwen said, suddenly way more interested.

"Definitely. Do you own a camera?" Celestia asked. "You can be the lead cinematographer."

"And I'll get paid?" Gwen asked.

"Of course." Celestia said. Gwen jumped up and ran into the RV. She returned with a cell phone.

"This is the only thing I've got that can film." she said.

"Good enough. We'll find something better later." Celestia said. With that, she slapped her hand down on the watch, and transformed again. This time into "Wildmutt".

She was a quadruped. She was covered in orange fur, with darker orange tiger-stripes on her back. A tail swished through the air behind her. There were no eyes.

Gwen activated the camera.

"Action!" she declared.

Celestia snarled like a wild animal, then jumped onto the RV. She perched on top of it for a moment. Then she jumped off, and went tearing off into the woods. Gwen followed.

 

Celestia jumped from tree to tree, like some kind of demented chimpanzee. She was mostly just trying to figure out how to navigate. She had a sense that told her the surrounding environments temperature. That combined with her powerful sense of smell seemed to be enough to get by. The trick was getting used to it. Humans were sight-based creatures. It was tough, going your whole life with a sense of sight, then suddenly having it taken from you.

_"Is this what Daredevil feels like?"_ she wondered. She was unable to voice these thoughts, as her mouth was no longer capable of human speech.

Suddenly, a soft whirring sound met her ears. Then a loud TSEEW. That was the only warning she got before a blast tore apart the tree she was perched on. Fortunately, she had jumped clear in time to avoid being barbequed.

She turned her hear around frantically, trying to locate the source of the sound. Something was coming. Something that could fly. Footsteps she would have heard. Instead all she heard was that soft whirring sound. She leapt from tree to tree, each one being blasted apart by the thing.

Then it stopped. She held very still. Finally pinpointing its location, she zeroed in on the target. She jumped, it fired. The blast missed, she did not. Landing on top of whatever the hell it was, she started tearing into it with her claws and fangs. She ripped part of it away. It started making a growling sound. She looked up. They were headed for the side of a ravine.

She jumped off, landing in some bushes. The Omnitrix beeped then she transformed into herself once again. She looked up just in time to see the thing collide with the rocky slope, and explode.

"Yes!" she declared. Then another one appeared.

"Oh shit." she muttered. It was a orange robot, shaped like a flying saucer. Metal legs stuck out of it along the sides. One of the legs was unmistakably a gun. It lifted said gun to point it at her.

That's when Gwen showed up. She was holding a katana in one hand and the camera-phone in the other.

"Yah!" she shouted, slicing into the robot with the sword. It fell to the ground.

"Nice timing." Celestia said.

"I would have been here sooner, but I had to go back for my sword." Gwen said.

The robot caught fire. Gwen quickly ripped her sword free from it, and they ran. The robot exploded behind them.

 

Back at the campsite, inside the RV, they all sat. Taskmaster's eyes bored into Celestia.

"I told you not to mess with the watch. I just knew you were gonna become "popular" with it on." he scolded.

"Sorry Tasky." Celestia said. "But at least I figured out how to make it work."

Taskmaster raised an eyebrow.

"You just press this button here. Then when the ring pops up, you twist it until you see the guy you wanna be. Then slam it down and poof! You one of ten super cool alien dudes!" she went on.

"What about staying a super-cool alien dude, and not turning back into plain old Celestia?" Gwen asked.

"Dunno." Celestia said, putting her head into her hand and her elbow on the table.

"With something as powerful as that watch attached to you, I'd say we better help you figure it out." Taskmaster said.

"Yeah!" Celestia said, jumping up. Before anyone else could say anything the radio crackled and spoke.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? We're under attack! I know you're not gonna believe me, but it's some kind of giant robot!" the voice on the radio said.

"Robot? Sounds just like the things that attacked me. Those people are in trouble because of me!" Celestia said. Taskmaster frowned, the expression barely perceptible past his mask.

"So what do you plan on doing about it?" he asked. Celestia grinned.

 

At the parking lot for the campgrounds, it was complete chaos. The robot had destroyed a few buildings and people were running around in a panic. Nobody seemed to have the common sense to just leave the area. When they arrived they stopped to stare for a moment. Celestia face-palmed.

"These guys are all idiots!" she exclaimed. The other two nodded agreement.

Celestia brought up the menu on the Omnitrix. Scrolling through the options she settled on "Diamondhead". Transforming again, this time into a large humanoid creature with a crystalline body, she took off running at the robot. Forming the crystals that made up her arm into a blade, she took a swing at the robot, slashing open a huge gash in the metal of its leg.

"Take that!" she cried. The robot looked down at her, its targeting system picking up the Omnitrix. Turning its full attention to her, it began stomping its metal legs down around her. Dodging its attack Celestia took another swing at it. This time she missed, and the robot took a swing at her, sending her flying. She landed in a tree and the robot fired its laser again, blasting the tree to smithereens. Pushing a section of burning wood off of her, Celestia stood up showing herself to be completely unharmed. Running up to the robot she took a swing at it again. This time the robot jumped high into the air, then spun its lower half at high speed, effectively turning its legs into rotors. It hovered in the air for a moment then stopped spinning and came crashing down on top of Celestia, pinning her to the ground.

"Uh oh, I think I'm in trouble." she said. The robot stepped off of her only to reach down and grab her by the arm. It picked her up and started to crush her between its hands. Celestia reformed the crystals making up her arm into spiky protrusions that came up out of the blade. Then she extended the spikes until they poked straight through the robot's hand. The hand promptly exploded. The robot examined its hand momentarily then fired its laser at Celestia while simultaneously dropping her. The laser sent her flying through the air. She landed in another tree.

"Seriously?! Again with the tree?!" she yelled. The robot fired its laser again, but this time Celestia leaped out of the tree before it was destroyed. The robot fired it laser over and over again, blasting the trees away. One tree, partially severed, began to fall towards Gwen. Before it could fall on her, Celestia jumped in the way and split the tree in two.

"We even now?" Celestia asked her.

"Even." Gwen responded. The robot fired its laser at Celestia again. Celestia instinctively threw her arms up in front of her, and the beam of light reflected off her arms. Cupping her hands together, Celestia molded them into a disk. The laser bounced off the disk back towards the robot.

"What goes around, comes around!" Celestia shouted. The laser bit into the robot and completely severed it at the waist. The top half came crashing down and exploded. Then the bottom half exploded as well. The gathered crowd cheered.

"Way to go, diamond-headed guy!" someone shouted.

"I'm a girl!" Celestia corrected. Nobody seemed to care. Gwen and Taskmaster ran over to her.

"Let's get out of here, before the cops show up." Celestia said. The other two nodded agreement.

 

The next morning, Gwen and Taskmaster were packing their things into the RV, when Taskmaster noticed Celestia was missing.

"You seen Celestia, Gwen?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Haven't seen her since breakfast." she said.

Suddenly, in a cloud of dust, a strange creature appeared. It was sort of reptilian, but also sort of humanoid, with an extra backwards joint in the legs, wheels instead of feet, and a tail. It was also wearing a helmet on its head. Its visible skin was blue. It resembled a Velociraptor from Jurassic Park. If Velociraptors were blue and wore clothes.

"Celestia?" Taskmaster asked.

"Yep." said the creature. "Hey, check this out."

It surged into motion, and just like that everything was packed. It moved faster than the eye could see, apparently. It came to a halt beside Gwen. Then with the usual beeping preceding a red flash of light and a whooshing sound, Celestia reappeared.

"Pretty fast, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, where did you go?" Taskmaster asked.

Celestia held up a bag of fast-food.

"I was hungry." she said.

"We just ate." Taskmaster said, confused.

"I have a very fast metabolism." she said. "Want some fries?"

He took the fries, and dropped the subject, disappearing into the RV.

"That, and his cooking sucks!" she muttered to Gwen, who giggled.


End file.
